Flight
by fantasyanimegirl283
Summary: Back at Skyloft, when life was simple, and our heroes Link and Zelda were only children! Like the sleepy-head Link is, he spends most of his morning snoozing and dreaming of finally getting his Loftwing! What'll happen when he finally does get one? Will he end up sleeping through the whole thing? That's why we have Zelda! Flight - OneShot.


Flight

* * *

The sun was shining through the windows, beating down on the young boy as he slept. He snored peacefully, and tossed and turned in his sleep.

_Link was flying, and he loved the feeling. Feeling the wind on his face, seeing how high he was, surrounded by clouds. He was on a golden bird, tightly wrapping his arms around its long, craned neck. He looked around, seeing the amazing sunset. The sky was a soft orange, and it looked beautiful behind the lovely Princess Zelda._

He shot up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned, and stretched his arms.

_I was dreaming. Dreaming of her?_ He shook off the weird feeling. _Girls are weird._

"Hey! Sleepy-head!" A light voice called out, and a small, blond girl stuck her face in his window.

She smiled, her pale pink lips were gently curled. Her golden hair swayed back and forth every time she took a step. She wore a pink dress, but that didn't stop her from climbing into Link's room.

"Z-Zelda?" Link said, running a hand through his hair. He fell back on his bed, threw his blanket over himself, and closed his eyes.

He felt a hand knock on his forehead. "Hello? Anyone home?" Zelda teased.

The next thing he knew, he opened his eyes and she was inches away from his face. She pulled the blanket off of him, rolled it up into a ball, and threw it at him.

His face flushed. "What do you need, Zelda?" He asked, sitting up.

She smiled once more, her ice blue eyes looking into his. She sat down. "Don't tell me you already forgot, silly!"

"Forgot..." He mumbled.

"We're getting our Loftwings today!" She said, jumping up and down. "Hurry!"

She grabbed Link by the wrist, and yanked him up. He yelped, "H-Hey, wait a sec-"

"We can't waste any time!" She exclaimed, going through his closet.

"You can't just-"

"Here!" She threw his clothes at him. "Dress up!"

She raised her eyebrows, and winked. Before Link could say anything, she already jumped out the window, and was out of sight. He sighed, then laughed to himself. Zelda sure was something. She was always bossing him around, but, it was because she cared about him. He didn't mind it, either. They were really good friends.

He wondered how long their friendship would last. She was growing up, and so was he, and soon, he would be off at the Skyloft Knight Academy. Maybe, maybe they wouldn't be as close...

Link shrugged off the thoughts he had at the moment, then shoved another thought in his mind to take its place.

_I'm getting my Loftwing today._

* * *

Link confidently walked down the grassy path, towards the Statue of the Goddess. There, some other children anxiously waited, also receiving their Loftwing. Link stood on his tiny toes, and searched for a little blond head. The girl turned around, revealing her light blue eyes, and pale face. A tall, wise-looking man stood beside here, with his hand on her shoulder. It was Zelda's father, Gaepora.

Gaepora was bald, but his silver eyebrows were quite unusual, taking up most of his face, in the shape of what seemed to look like wings. Link always found his look funny, but he never told anyone about it. Instead, he just smiled to himself.

"Zelda! Over here!" He called out, waving.

"Good, you're on time!" Zelda beamed.

"Link! Glad to see you up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!" Gaepora greeted him with a hard slap on the back.

"Th-thank you, sir." Link smiled weakly.

"Got a Loftwing in mind?" He asked the boy. He always thought Link was going to grow up into a fine, young man.

"I'm not sure, actually. Anything's fine with me." Link said, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Look!" Zelda said, pointing into the sky. "There's so many!"

Link looked up to where her fingers were pointing. He saw many birds, gliding in the sky, flying in circles around them. As they got closer, he started to notice how big they were.

"Oh, wow!" A red haired boy shouted. "Look at that crimson one!"

All the children focused their attention on the bird the boy was talking about. It was something you don't see very often - a Loftwing with red feathers. Some people even believed they were extinct.

"Hey, Zelda!" The boy yelled. "I'm going to get that one, and we're going to fly on it together later, okay?"

Zelda put two hands on her hips, and rolled her eyes. "No thanks, Groose."

"Oh yeah, Link!" Groose called out, and walked up to him. "Make sure not to get in my way, understand?"

Link felt his blood boil. What was Groose's problem? What did he ever have against him? Link didn't understand, but he just shrugged, and walked away.

The Loftwings were coming closer now, and they surrounded the children. They squawked and chirped, pecking their beaks at the ground.

"How... How do you choose one?" Link said, eyeing a yellow-feathered Loftwing.

"It chooses you." Zelda explained, and grabbed his hand. "Stay with me, and don't get lost, alright?"

* * *

It all happened fast. He didn't know how, or why she did it, but she did. And he had no idea how to stop. All he knew was that he was flying. And this time, he wasn't dreaming.

"You're a natural, Link!" Zelda smiled, waving at him from below.

Link closed his eyes, feeling the wind and sun against his face. He tried to remember what happened.

_"Link!" Zelda whispered in his ear, and pushed him gently. "Why do I have the feeling that this Loftwing... The crimson one... Likes you?"_

_"I think it's because-" Link started, then felt a beak peck at the top of his head. "Ow!" He moaned, then sighed. "I think it's because it really _does_ like me!"_

_He looked up, and saw the crimson Loftwing, staring back at him. The people around him gasped in surprise and awe._

_"The boy... He was chosen by the red Loftwing?"_

_"That's something you don't see everyday."_

_"That was supposed to be mine!" A little voice yelled. Groose emerged from the crowd, and began to stomp his feet._

_Link began to pet the Loftwing's wings, feeling its soft feathers between his fingers. He smiled, as he traced his hands around its beak. It was so smooth._

_"Do you want to be my friend?" Link asked gently._

_The Loftwing snorted softly, like a horse. Link moved back in shock, then laughed. He pressed his cheek against its beak._

_"So, it really _is _your Loftwing." Zelda mumbled. Her eyes lit up. "But we can't be certain, so let's try it out!"_

_"Whaddya mean?" Link gulped._

_"Come on, come on! Go!" The girl shouted, and shoved him off of Skyloft, into the sky below them. A scream escaped Link's lips. He couldn't help it._

Help me! Help me, please!_ Link thought._

_He heard a cry from the distance, then felt his body hit another. It was warm, and soft, and covered with crimson feathers._

_Link grabbed on to what ever his hands could get a hold of. He wrapped his shaking arms around the Loftwing's neck, holding tightly, but not so tight that it would upset it. He felt safe and protected on the Loftwing._

Link looked around, and mustered up the courage to extend an arm into the air. He reached, and touched the clouds that passed him. He laughed to himself, obviously enjoying himself. He leaned to the left, feeling his Loftwing do the same, as it glided in the air. When Link hunched his back, his Loftwing swooped down. It took some time to get used to, but finally, he was starting to get the hang of it!

He felt his mind race, and his heart hammer against his chest. He could sense his Loftwing, and he felt like they were connected, like they were one mind. It was as if he knew it his whole life.

"Link!" A voice sang. It echoed in the air.

In the distance, he saw a blue Loftwing, with a small blond girl riding on it. It was Zelda! She wasn't too bad herself. Her Loftwing flew closer to them, until they were only a few feet apart.

"This is amazing." She sighed.

Link nodded in agreement.

"We should fly together every day!" She smiled.

He nodded once more, and added, "It'll be so much fun."

"Now, how do we get back?" She asked, and laughed.

"I'll race you there." Link teased, and gently hit his leg against the Loftwing's side.

The Loftwing let out a cry, and began to speed up. He could hear Zelda call out his name. Her laughter got closer, meaning she was catching up! Link felt his pulse race, just knowing she was right behind him.

"We can do it!" He exclaimed.

He was already in Skyloft, flying a few inches away from the ground. He could jump off. Just a few seconds...

Link leaped off his Loftwing, and landed on his feet, then began to roll. He got back up. He threw his arms in the air, and let out a long sigh. He did it. He's alive!

He watched his Loftwing fly into the distance, then come back seconds later, and landed right beside him. Zelda arrived moments later, and hopped off her Loftwing.

She giggled, "I still can't believe we have Loftwings! And yours... Yours is pretty cool!"

Link blushed a bit. "Thanks. Yours is too!"

"Link!" A gruff voice called out. Gaepora gave him a supportive pat on the back. "You've got your Loftwing! Interesting, eh? You have the crimson one."

"Yes." Link replied. "Thank you."

"You're not bad either in the sky." He commented.

"Thank you." Link said once more.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Zelda smiled sweetly, and waved as she and her father walked off into the village.

Link looked up at his Loftwing, staring into its eyes. It nuzzled up against Link's chest, almost knocking him over. He smiled, and stroked its neck. This was his Loftwing. He couldn't describe the feelings that he was expiriencing. Joy, excitement, wonder... All he knew was that he and Zelda were going to have a blast! He knew days at Skyloft were going to be much more interesting.

He could fly, and he loved the feeling. He stepped up to the edge of Skyloft, looking at the sky below. His Loftwing stood beside him, gazing at the sky with him. It opened up its wings, making it look even bigger. It was so majestic, so unique. It _was _a crimson Loftwing, after all. The wind blew through its feathers. Link looked at his Loftwing in awe, with a big grin on his face.

It looked like it was about to take flight. They could if they wanted to, and right now, the timing seemed so perfect. He felt like he could soar in the sky for hours, not having a care in the world.

* * *

Life was so simple then, just spending his days at Skyloft flying in the sky with Zelda. Little did the two know, their lives were about to change, and an adventure down at the world below awaited them.


End file.
